Alex is the Boss
by sonadoras
Summary: What if Alex went to school with Sam and had a major crush on Angela Bower?


Don't own any thing. Just borrowing Alex Cabot and Angela Bower.  
>What if Alex went to school with Sam and had a major crush on Angela Bower?<br>Smut warning.

SVU/ Who s the Boss Crossover

Alex Cabot and Angela Bower

Like the Kid Rock song says, It was 1989, my thoughts were short my hair was long

Alex Cabot was home from college. She went to visit her friend from high school, Samantha Micelli, in Connecticut. Angela Bower, the president of an advertising company answered the door. Her male housekeeper, Tony Micelli went out for the day to spend time with Samantha. Alex knew Sam would be out for the day. She wanted to see Angela.

Alex, is that you? Welcome home, Angela says, pulling Alex into a bear hug. Sam said you were stopping by. You look so beautiful. Alex blushes. You must be a heart breaker at Harvard. I heard from Jonathan you and Trevor broke up after prom. We weren t really going out. We aren t compatible. So how s school? Being away from home for the first time. You don t look like you gained the freshman 15. Back in my day, I gained the freshman 25. School s okay. Any cute boys? Alex looks at her strangely.  
>Oh right, I mean, men on campus? I don t really notice Mrs. Bower. Please Alex, call me Angela. How long have you known me.<p>

Alex always crushed on Angela but she kept it to herself. Sam, Marci and the rest of her friends were trying to score guys, but Alex stayed in the background. Watching Angela Bower was her pastime when she was invited to sleep over . Not in a stalker sort of way, just in a love sick puppy dog sort of way. Angela looked so cute with her large 80 s shoulder padded pant suits. As Angela was rambling on about college life, all Alex could think about was pushing her up against the wall and kissing her. Alex had to pretend Trevor Langon was her boyfriend all through high school. It was Jonathan Bower s idea so they could both hide in plain sight. Trevor was going out with him and it was unacceptable in their social circles. Jonathan and Trevor would disappear to do guy stuff and Alex would hang out in the Bower household. Mona always cracked her up. Alex s bangs fell from her behind her ear and into her eyes. Angela innocently brushed her bangs out of her eyes. This is my chance, Alex thought. Angela s fingers were cool on her face. Alex leaned in and kissed her. At first Angela was in shock. A very beautiful, very 18 year old blonde was sitting on her couch and kissing her. This did not normally happen to Angela Bower. She was the fat girl that no one notices at the dance, unless they want to make fun of her. Alex s lips were soft. Angela froze. Alex pulled away.  
>I m sorry! I, I don t know what came over me. You were just so hot and I Angela Bower, the uptight, geeky, stick in the mud, as her mother called her, leaned in and shut Alex up with another kiss. This time it was Alex who was surprised. Angela cupped Alex s face with her hands. The kiss was nice and slow. They pulled apart and looked into each other s eyes.<br>Do you want this, Alex s eyes were pleading.  
>Angela smiled and nodded. Angela got off the couch and held her hand out. Alex accepted and was led to Angela s office.<br>Not to be difficult, but don t you have a king size bed in the house? You re very presumptive. I ve seen your room. Well then you also know that Mother s room above the garage looks directly into mine. She has floor to ceiling windows. Yeah, she use to joke that nothing exciting goes on in there I ll shut up now. Yes, I think you should

Angela moaned into Alex s mouth as they pressed their bodies together. Alex took control. She had never had sex with anyone before, but she fantasized about what she wanted to do to Angela Bower since sophomore year. She pushed Angela onto the her desk and started a trail of kisses down her neck.  
>I ve always wanted you, Alex whispered in Angela s ear. No one had ever said that to Angela. She was in a state of arousal and shock. Alex unbuttoned Angela s Gucci jacket and let it fall to the floor. She cupped Angela s breasts through the silk blouse, massaging them. Alex took Angela s shirt and bra off and they joined the jacket on the floor. Alex flicked Angela s left breast and mumbled, You are so soft. Angela couldn t speak. She tried to stifle a moan as Alex gently bit her right nipple and pinched the left the between her fingers. Her right hand wandered down Angela s pants. Alex got down on her knees. Take it off, she commanded. Angela complied as fast as she could. Alex smirked. A natural blonde. Angela saw Alex staring at her and her whole body seemed to blush. Angela sat back down on the edge of her desk. Alex parted Angela s thighs and kissed down her inner thighs. She made her way oh so close to Angela s heat, but pulled back just before she and started down the other leg. She could see Angela was slick with desire. Alex licked the length of Angela s sex. Angela whimpered.<br>Alex Angela groaned. Please Please what Angela? Alex asked innocently, looking up at her.  
>Please don t tease me anymore. I need you. Touch me...Fuck... Alex used her thumb to draw circles around Angela s hooded clit, careful not to directly touch the bundle of nerves. Alex waited for four years to have her way with her crush. She still wanted to play. Her middle finger dipped into Angela for a moment. "Mmmm,"was all Angela could get out. "Not yet, " Alex said as she pulled her finger out and lubricated Angela's clit her juice. Alex stuck two fingers in this time and started to suck on the clit. Angela's walls engulfed her fingers, she was so swollen. Alex pumped her fingers in and out. Angela was so close, she didn't know how much she could take. Angela's chest heaved up and down in time with Alex's thrusts. Angela screamed, "ALEX!" Angela was never a screamer. When it came to sex she just laid back and if she closed her eyes it was usually over soon. But with this girl, it was different. Alex had made her body feel alive for the first time in a long time.<p>

What Angela and Alex didn't know was that Mona had come home early from shopping. She heard her daughter scream and sprinted to Angela's office from the kitchen. She opened the door and stood there watching them for a moment. It was as if she was in a bad porno. Her uptight daughter was naked on her desk, while a girl who was obviously way of Angela's league, was between her legs fucking her. Mona closed the door and smiled. It was about time Angela explored her sapphic side. Now if only Jonathan and Trevor came out. Tony would have a fit. 


End file.
